onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Roronoa Zoro/Storia
Passato L'inizio di una promessa Da bambino, Zoro si allenò in un dojo del villaggio di Shimoshiki. Zoro ha affermato che una volta deciso di voler diventare uno spadaccino invincibile, tutto ciò che era successo prima perse di significato. Fin da bambino, Zoro era abbastanza forte da sconfiggere la maggior parte degli adulti, ma non riusci a sconfiggere Kuina, la figlia del padrone del dojo. Dopo i loro duemila scontri (vinti tutti da Kuina), Zoro la sfidò in privato per un altro match, stavolta però con spade vere. Anche se aveva accresciuto di molto il suo potenziale dal loro primo duello, ne uscì nuovamente sconfitto e pianse per la frustrazione, raccontando a Kuina il suo sogno di diventare il migliore spadaccino del mondo. Sentendo questo, Kuina rivelò a Zoro di condividere il suo stesso sogno, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungerlo, anche perché suo padre le disse che le ragazze non sarebbero mai potute diventare vere maestre dell'arte della spada e che il suo livello di combattimento sarebbe diminuito man mano che sarebbe cresciuta. Zoro, infastidito dal suo atteggiamento disfattista nonostante Kuina avesse sempre vinto contro di lui, le disse che un giorno l'avrebbe battuta perché sarebbe diventato più abile di lei e non per il fatto che fosse una donna. I due fecero così una promessa: quella che un giorno uno di loro due sarebbe diventato il migliore spadaccino del mondo. L'indomani, Kuina ebbe una caduta fatale mentre scendeva le scale del suo dojo, con grande rabbia e delusione di Zoro. Rendendosi conto che non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di realizzare il suo sogno, Zoro chiese al suo maestro, Koshiro, la spada di Kuina, la Wado Ichimonji, e iniziò ad allenarsi per mettere a punto la tecnica a tre spade, tenendo le sue due spade in ogni mano e quella di Kuina stretta tra i denti. Il migliore del mondo Alla fine, Zoro venne a conoscenza che il titolo di migliore spadaccino del mondo apparteneva al membro della Flotta dei sette Drakul Mihawk. Partì per mare alla ricerca di quest'ultimo, per sfidarlo a duello. Tuttavia, perse la sua strada, non riuscendo a trovare quella giusta per ritornare a casa. Al fine di sopravvivere, diventò un cacciatore di taglie per pagare le sue spese primarie. Costruì rapidamente una grande reputazione attorno a sé, diventando noto nel mare orientale come il "cacciatore di pirati" ed espandendo la sua fama anche nella Rotta Maggiore, arrivando all'orecchio della Baroque Works. A causa della sua fama di cacciatore di taglie, a Zoro fu offerta l'occasione di diventare un agente della Baroque Works. Egli rispose che avrebbe accettato solo a condizione di essere messo a capo dell'organizzazione. La sua arroganza spinse l'inviato, Mr. Seven, ad attaccarlo, così Zoro lo uccise. Saga del mare orientale Il viaggio Ormai diciannovenne, Zoro lascia il villaggio a bordo di una barca, ma non riesce più a tornare a casa sua e diventa così un cacciatore di taglie piuttosto noto nel Mare Orientale. Viene imprigionato dal capitano della Marina Morgan mano d'ascia dopo aver ucciso il lupo di Hermeppo, il figlio del capitano, che stava per aggredire una bambina. Viene salvato da Rufy e, dopo essere stato liberato, decide di unirsi alla ancora scarna ciurma. Da quel momento condivide tutte le avventure di Rufy, battendosi contro svariati personaggi. In particolare, quando la ciurma si trova al ristorante sul mare Baratie, Zoro incontra quello che al momento è considerato lo spadaccino più forte del mondo, Drakul Mihawk, detto Occhi di Falco. Sperando di riuscire a batterlo realizzando così il suo sogno, Zoro viene invece duramente sconfitto, arrivando ad un passo dalla morte. Ma Mihawk si rende conto delle sue capacità e della sua determinazione e lo sprona a diventare più forte, dicendogli che lo attenderà per verificare nuovamente chi sia il più forte del mondo. In quel momento, Zoro, rivolto a Rufy, gli giura che non sarà mai più sconfitto. Nello scontro si rompono due delle sue tre spade che rimpiazza poi con due acquistate nella città di Logue Town grazie all'aiuto di Tashigi. Mare Orientale Durante la permanenza nel mare orientale, riesce a sconfiggere Kabaji, Buchi e Sham. Durante la permanenza sulla Baratie si cimenta nello sfidare l'avversario che cerca per realizzare il suo sogno: Drakul Mihawk, ritenuto lo spadaccino più forte del mondo, ma a causa della sua ancora scarsa esperienza questi lo batte rapidamente e senza nemmeno impegnarsi seriamente anche se capisce che Zoro ha grandi abilità. Poco dopo ha la meglio sull'uomo pesce Hacchan, con un po' di difficoltà in quanto è ancora indebolito dalla sconfitta patita con Mihawk. Saga della Baroque Works Saga di Lovoon La ciurma arriva alla Reverse Mountain durante una tempesta, rischiando di venire spinti in una fascia di bonaccia; tuttavia alla fine raggiungono l'entrata della Reverse Mountain e a risalire fino alla cima. Durante la discesa la ciurma individua un ostacolo costituito da un'enorme balena che minaccia di distruggere la Going Merry all'impatto. Rufy riesce a evitare che la nave si schianti, ma la polena si rompe e il pirata si infuria, attaccando l'animale. La balena, infastidita, inghiotte la Going Merry e l'equipaggio, a eccezione di Rufy che riesce a fuggire sul dorso del cetaceo. All'interno, i pirati di Cappello di paglia si trovano improvvisamente in quello che sembra un ambiente esterno con una casa in mezzo al mare dove incontrano un vecchio di nome Crocus, amico della balena, e successivamente due persone misteriose. Una volta usciti da Lovoon, i pirati di Cappello di paglia decidono di salpare verso la prima isola della Rotta Maggiore, accompagnando le due persone appena conosciute verso la loro casa. Saga di Whisky Peek Zoro e la ciurma arrivano a Whisky Peek, una città di amanti di pirati che tiene una festa in loro onore. Zoro finge di perdere i sensi dopo avere bevuto molto alcol, ma prima che i cittadini possano ucciderli si presenta davanti a loro, rivelando di conoscere la loro organizzazione, la Baroque Works. Per proteggere i suoi compagni inermi Zoro affronta tutti i cento cacciatori di taglie, sconfiggendoli facilmente. All'arrivo di Mr. Five e Miss Valentine, Zoro viene implorato da Mr. Eight di salvare la sua principessa. Zoro esita ad eseguire l'ordine, ma Nami, intenzionata a richiedere un miliardo di Berry come pagamento, costringe Zoro ad affrontare Mr. Five e Miss Valentine per proteggere Bibi. All'improvviso però Rufy si risveglia ed ignaro di come stiano le cose incolpa lo spadaccino di aver attaccato gente buona e onesta. Ne nasce uno scontro assurdo tra i due, che si sbarazzano di Mr. Five e Miss Valentine, colpevoli di avere cercato di interferire con il loro duello. I pirati di Cappello di paglia diventano i bersagli di Crocodile nel momento in cui gli Unlucky scoprono che Bibi ha menzionato il suo nome. Per questo Zoro e gli altri salpano con la principessa Bibi, intenzionati a scortarla fino in patria. Saga di Little Garden Zoro e la ciurma mettono piede a Little Garden, un'isola preistorica abitata da dinosauri e giganti. Zoro, inviato a rifornire le scorte di carne per la nave, sfida Sanji in una competizione in cui avrebbe vinto chi avrebbe portato ucciso l'animale più grande. Zoro sconfigge un triceratopo, ma poco dopo viene catturato da Mr. Three ed intrappolato assieme a Nami e Bibi in una scultura di cera che lentamente trasformerà anche loro in statue ricoprendoli della stessa sostanza. L'intervento di Rufy, Usop e Karl permette ai tre di salvarsi: Usop scioglie la cera che intrappola i suoi amici nonostante venga ripetutamente colpito da Mr. Five. Prima che l'Official Agent possa infliggergli il colpo di grazia Zoro accorrre in soccorso del suo compagno sconfiggendo il nemico. Entrati in possesso di un Eternal Pose che punta ad Alabasta, la ciurma salpa verso la loro destinazione finale. Saga di Drum Mentre la nave naviga Nami si ammala; la ciurma si ferma sul'isola di Drum per curarla. Tutti si dirigono al villaggio, ad eccezione di Zoro e Karl che rimangono a guardia della nave. Zoro decide di allenarsi nelle acque ghiacciate e in seguito risale un fiume, finendo in una foresta dove incontra Bibi e Usop. I tre si dirigono a Bighorn, dove Zoro sconfigge i soldati fedeli a Wapol solo per procurarsi un cappotto con cui difendersi dal fereddo. In seguito gli abitanti del villaggio, insieme a Zoro, Bibi e Usop, iniziano la loro ascesa al castello mediante una funivia, arrivando appena dopo la sconfitta di Wapol per mano di Rufy. Chopper si unisce alla ciurma e trasporta i suoi nuovi compagni alla nave. Lì la ciurma scopre che Karl si è congelato nell'acqua gelida, perchè il papero si è tuffato in acqua per salvare Zoro quando l'ha visto sparire. L'inconveniente fa arrabbiare Nami, che colpisce Zoro alla testa perché responsabile di quanto accaduto a Karl. Saga di Alabasta Giunti in vista di Alabasta la ciurma fa la conoscenza di Mr. Two Von Clay; quest'ultimo mostra il potere del suo frutto del diavolo toccando il volto di tutti i presenti, dando una piccola dimostrazione della sua abilità. Dopo che se ne è andato i membri della ciurma capiscono il pericolo che corrono ora che il nemico può assumere le loro sembianze. Bibi suggerisce di marchiare con una "X" il braccio destro di ognuno, in modo da potersi distinguere dall'impostore. Quando la ciurma arriva a Nanohana, si imbatte in Smoker e Tashigi. Un pirata molto potente di nome Portuguese D. Ace appare all'improvviso e rivela di essere il fratello maggiore di Rufy. Ace affronta Smoker mentre i pirati di Cappello di paglia corrono verso la loro nave. Rufy si riunisce con suo fratello e i due insieme sconfiggono molti agenti Baroque Works. Ace successivamente lascia la ciurma per un suo compito, non prima però di aver lasciato al fratello una Vivre Card. L'equipaggio scopre che l'esercito dei ribelli ha lasciato Yuba e si è diretto verso Katorea e il leader dei ribelli, Kosa, è determinato ad attaccare. La ciurma si reca verso la città di Rainbase intenzionata ad abbattere Crocodile e la Baroque Works, ma entrano in conflitto con Smoker e Tashigi. Zoro, Rufy, Nami e Usop, insieme a Smoker, vengono poi intrappolati da Crocodile. Chopper distrae Crocodile mentre Sanji libera il resto della ciurma, ma si ritrovano in trappola ancora una volta. Dopo la fuga dal Rain Dinners, nuotando sott'acqua, Zoro trasporta Smoker; lo spadaccino ammette al Marine che gli sta salvando la vita solo perché Rufy gliel'ha ordinato, dato che Smoker non può nuotare a causa del suo frutto del diavolo. La ciurma insieme a Bibi attraversa il deserto di Alubarna, dove la battaglia finale si sarebbe svolta, anche se Rufy rimane indietro per affrontare Crocodile. La ciurma, tranne Rufy, procede poi verso Alubarna. Quando raggiungono la destinazione, i membri della ciurma si dividono per affrontare gli agenti della Baroque Works in battaglie separate. Mentre Nami ha molta difficoltà nell'affrontare Miss Doublefinger, Zoro trova ancora più difficile affrontare Mr. One, un uomo in grado di trasformare tutto il suo corpo in acciaio, cosa che Zoro non sa tagliare. Zoro viene colpito molte volte e perde molto sangue; mentre si sta avvicinando alla morte, ad un tratto riesce a sentire la voce di tutte le cose. Poi procede a sconfiggere Mr. One, avendo finalmente imparato a tagliare l'acciaio. Dopo la battaglia, gli altri membri della ciurma si affrettano a localizzare la bomba che nei piani di Crocodile dovrebbe uccidere migliaia di persone. Bibi intuisce che si trova nella torre dell'orologio e Zoro contribuisce a farle raggiungere la sommità dell'edificio nei pochi secondi rimanenti. Nonostante la sconfitta dei due agenti della Baroque Works la bomba non può essere disinnescata, così Pell decide di portarla con sé in cielo e tutta la ciurma di Rufy assiste al suo sacrificio. Quando la battaglia finalmente si conclude viene organizzato un magnifico banchetto per i pirati, e la ciurma di Cappello di paglia viene poi invitata a godersi la calda sorgente a vapore all'interno del palazzo. Viene poi rivelato che Zoro ora ha una taglia che ammonta 60.000.000. Il giorno del discorso di Bibi, la principessa ha l'occasione di decidere se restare o meno con i pirati di Rufy. Nel frattempo, Von Clay e il suo equipaggio tentano di proteggere i pirati di Cappello di paglia da Hina. Quando Bibi arriva presso la propria sede, l'intera ciurma di Cappello di paglia mostra i loro segni ad "X" per simboleggiare la loro amicizia con Bibi. I Marine falliscono ancora nel catturare la ciurma pirata. Dopo essere fuggiti dalla Marina, Nico Robin (Miss All Sunday) appare all'interno della nave dei pirati di Cappello di paglia e riesce a convincere la ciurma ad unirsi a loro, anche se Zoro è l'unico a rimanere sospettoso sulle sue intenzioni. Saga di Skypiea A Skypiea combatte e vince contro uno dei sacerdoti di Skypiea, Ohm, ed è fra i cinque combattenti che Ener aveva pronosticato sarebbero sopravvissuti alla prima fase dello scontro, ma poi il dio gli lancia addosso una terribile scarica elettrica, facendogli perdere i sensi. Long Ring Long Land Durante le competizioni contro la ciurma di Foxy partecipa al Groggy Ring (2°round) insieme a Sanji e, malgrado il divieto di usare le spade e le scorrettezze del trio avversario, la coppia s'impone riportando il parziale in parità. Saga di Enies Lobby Arrivati in prossimita di Enies Lobby, insieme alla Franky Family e alla Galley-La, il gruppo progetta il loro piano di intrusione, ma Rufy si dirige verso l'isola per conto suo e aspettano diversi minuti l'apertura del primo cancello di Enies Lobby. Kokoro ordina a Zoro di tagliare la recinzione, ma all'improvviso Zoro ordina a Yokozuna di spingere la recinzione e usarla come una rampa. Tutti finiscono sulla schiena del gigante Oimo e successivamente entrano nell'isola per il loro obbiettivo principale, quello di salvare Nico Robin. Mentre attendono che il ponte venga attivato, i pirati di Cappello di paglia si allineano su tetto per convincere Robine ad accettare la loro richiesta di salvarla. Quando gli viene confermato che il ponte non verrà, Kokoro si offre di aiutarli ad usare il Rocket Man. Il Rocket Man usa la metà attivata del ponte come una rampa e tutti insieme vengono afferrati da Rufy e finiscono sul treno dopo un salto. Una volta entrati nella torre della giustizia, Fukuro si presenta e dichiara che hanno bisogno di una chiave per poter aprire le manette Robin. Così decidono di combattere individualmente e cominciano a cercare un agente del CP9 per impossessarsi della chiave. Zoro si affronta Kaku, con cui aveva già combattuto al quartier generale della Galley-La. Zoro commenta che è diventato più forte da allora e i due danno il via a un'intensa battaglia; Kaku riesce a mettere in difficoltà il pirata grazie ai suoi poteri che gli permettono di trasformarsi in una giraffa, ma alla fine Zoro riesce ad avere la meglio e a sconfiggere Kaku utilizzando la sua nuova abilià e riceve la sua chiave, la numero cinque. Poi lui e Sanji trasportano il ferito Sogeking lungo il tunnel che improvvisamente si allaga, ma vengono salvati da Kokoro, che in realtà è una sirena. Mentre attendono la fine dello scontro tra Rufy e Rob Lucci, il Buster Call chiamato per errore da Spandam arriva a Enies Lobby e i pirati di Cappello di paglia ingaggiano una battaglia con molti Marine. Zoro si imbatte nel capitando della Marina Shuu, che col potere del suo frutto del diavolo arrugginisce e distrugge la Yubashiri. La loro nave per la fuga viene bombardata, lasciando i pirati apparentemente senza una via di fuga, finché Usop, dopo che Rufy ha sconfitto Lucci, grida a tutti di gettarsi in mare. Il suoi compagni lo ascoltano e si gettano in mare finendo sulla Going Merry giunta fin lì per salvarli. Zoro e il resto della ciurma riescono ad evitare e respingere le cannonate della navi della Marina e, poiché Sanji ha aperto il cancello della giustizia, la Merry riesce a scampare al Buster Call e a lasciare Enies Lobby, devastata dal quest'ultimo. Saga dopo Enies Lobby Grazie alla Going Merry, tutti i componenti della ciurma sono riusciti a fuggire da Enies Lobby e ora sono al sicuro. Iceburg arriva con una nave della Galley-La Company appena in tempo per slavare i pirati, dato che la Marry imporovvisamente si rompe da parte a parte. Rufy poi dà alla Going Merry un funerale vichingo bruciandola tra le lacrime dei membri del suo equipaggio, anche se Zoro mantiene la sua dignità. Due giorni dopo, ritornati a Water Seven, Zoro osseva la sua spada distrutta e si domanda cosa dovrebbe fare. Successivamente corre per la città per raggiungere i suoi compagni ed informarli dell'arrivo dei Marine, ma, come al solito, lo spadaccino finisce col perdersi. Una volta arrivato a destinazione, viene attaccato dal sergente Hermeppo con un paio di coltelli kukuri, ma Zoro sconfigge velocemente il giovane. Cerca poi di comperare una spada nuova, ma non avendo soldi viene cacciato fuori dal negozio. Più tardi, i membri della Franky Family mostrano ai pirati di Cappello di paglia i manifesti delle loro nuove taglie; la taglia di Zoro è arrivata a ben . Inoltre aiuta la Franky Family a lanciare col loro cannone il loro boss verso la nuova nave della ciurma. Poi lui e Sanji informano il resto della ciruma che la nave del viceammiraglio Garp si trova vicina all'isola. In un flashback viene mostrato che Zoro si schiera contro il ritorno di Usop nella ciurma, affermando che Usop non dovrebbe essere riaccettato nell'equipaggio se non si fosse prima scusato con loro. Secondo il suo ragionamento, Rufy, in quanto capitano, non deve fare nulla poiché è stato Usop a lasciare i suoi comagni dopo aver perso il duello con Rufy per la sorte della Going Merry. Dopo che Usop perdona i suoi amici per la sua testardaggine, viene felicemente accettato nella ciruma e Zoro sorride per il suo ritorno. Thriller Bark A Thriller Bark, aiuta Brook, combattendo contro lo zombie-samurai Ryuma, che possedeva l'ombra dello scheletro. Riesce a sconfiggerlo e questi, ammirato, gli regala la sua spada, la Shuusui, facendo sì che Zoro abbia di nuovo tre spade. Dopo si scontra con tutti i suoi compagni contro lo zombie Odr, e infine, quando tutti i suoi compagni hanno ormai perso i sensi, offre la sua testa in cambio di quella di Rufy a Orso Bartholomew, membro della flotta dei 7. Questi allora trasferisce il dolore e la stanchezza di Rufy in una gigantesca "bolla", invitando lo spadaccino ad assorbirla, gesto che Zoro compie senza battere ciglio nonostante l'immensa sofferenza: il suo corpo continua a sentire i danni per qualche giorno. Nella ciurma sono a conoscenza di questo suo sacrificio solo Sanji, Robin e Brook; prima di lasciare Thriller Bark deposita la spada Yubashiri, ormai distrutta, al cimitero dei Pirati Rumba e le rende omaggio. Isole Sabaody & Kuraigana Parzialmente ripresosi dalle ferite, durante lo scontro con i Tobiuo Riders, libera Hacchan dalla sua gabbia, e successivamente lo aiuta nel combattimento.Giunto sulle Sabaody, non essendo stato informato dell'importanza data alla nobiltà, non lascia strada a San Charloss, uno dei Draghi Celesti, che lo attacca, e solo l'intervento di Jewelry Bonney evita, momentaneamente, guai ben più gravi. Dopo aver sconfitto insieme ai suoi compagni uno dei Pacifisti resta privo di forze e viene quasi ucciso da Kizaru, ma grazie all'intervento del re oscuro, Silvers Rayleigh, riesce a salvarsi.Orso Bartholomew lo spedisce nelle rovine del regno di Shikkearu sull'isola di Kuraigana (Rotta Maggiore) dove viene soccorso da Perona, anch'essa precedentemente inviata su quest'isola. Saga del paradiso sottomarino Saga del ritorno alle Sabaody Dopo i due anni di allenamento, Zoro, con l'aiuto di Perona, ritorna alle Sabaody. Shakky gli ha riferito che è stato lui il primo ad arrivare. Si rivolge poi ad un pescatore, dicendogli che è annoiato e che vorrebbe pescare; Zoro, però, finisce accidentalmente su una nave pirata rivestita anziché sulla barca del pescatore. Più tardi si addormenta sul galeone e il pescatore non riesce a svegliarlo mentre la nave comincia ad immergersi. Viene poi trovato da Sanji quando la nave riemerge con Zoro seduto su uno degli alberi maestri distrutti da lui dopo che ha tagliato l'intera nave con la spada una volta svegliatosi. Zoro dice ai pirati di incolpare il destino se è salito sulla loro nave. Afferma poi con disinvoltura di essersi imbarcato sulla nave sbagliata. Zoro si rivolge poi a Sanji e gli dice che vuole andare in spiaggia a pescare. Sanji afferma rabbioso che sarebbe doloroso per la ciurma doverlo cercare se finisse col perdersi e lo obbliga a ritornare alla Thousand Sunny. Zoro poi colloca Sanji nell'ordine con cui è arrivato, ovvero settimo, con grande frustazione del cuoco. I due cominciano poi il loro solito battibecco con Zoro che lo minaccia di tagliare a metà. Dopo aver ricevuto un chiamata da Franky, Sanji informa Zoro che il "luogo di raduno" dei pirati di Cappello di paglia è il Grove 42. Sentono anche un trambusto proveniente da un Grove vicino. Quando vanno a vedere di cosa si tratta, trovano Rufy alle prese con i Marine, i Pacifista e i finti pirati di Cappello di paglia. Dopo aver sconfitto rapidamente un Pacifista, Zoro e Sanji si incontrano con Rufy che viene collocato nono da Zoro. I tre fanno quindi ritorno alla nave, e lungo la strada si imbattono Rayleigh. Quando Rufy dice a Rayleigh che diventerà il re dei pirati, Zoro sorride. Mentre Rufy, Zoro e Sanji tornano alla Sunny, trovano i Marine che ostruiscono il loro cammino. Vengono aiutati da Perona che respinge i Marine con i suoi fantamsmi. Quando Zoro le chiede come mai si trovi ancora lì, la ragazza rimprovera il pirata per aver parlato in quel modo e che è merito suo se è arrivato alle Sabody. Zoro, Rufy e Sanji arrivano poi alla nave insieme a Chopper, trasportati da un uccello gigante suo amico. Con la ciurma al completo e i Marine trattenuti dai loro nuovi alleati, i pirati di Cappello di paglia si immergono sulla nave rivestita alla volta dell'isola degli uomini-pesce. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Il viaggio sottomarino Mentre la ciurma osserva le meraviglie dell'oceano, Zoro dice semplicemente di aver già visto tutto questo mentre era a bordo della nave pirata sbagliata e viene rimproverato da Sanji per aver rovinato il momento. Poi si prepara a catturare dei pesci con la spada, ma viene colpito da Usop e Chopper. Quando Rufy tenta nuovamente di catturare qualche pesce, Zoro propone di sfidarlo a chi ne prende di più, prima di venire di nuovo colpito dai suoi compagni. La ciurma comincia ad ascoltare il discorso di Franky su Orso Bartholomew mentre mangiano i bento che Rufy ha portato. Zoro inizia a chiedersi quali siano le reali intenzioni di Orso e rimane ancora dubitante. Grazie alla loro mucca marina, i pirati di Caribou raggingono ben presto i pirati di Cappello di paglia e si apprestano a combattere. Caribou salta sulla Sunny, ma prima che i suoi compagni lo possano seguire, la mucca marina, in realtà Momu, fugge impaurita dopo aver riconoscito Nami, Sanji e Rufy, lasciando indietro il loro capitano. Zoro chiede a Caribou se lui era il capitano di quella ciurma; Caribou si inchina e afferma di essere un loro prigioniero e non un pirata. Rassicurati, i pirati superano senza difficoltà una corrente marina e raggiungono una cascata sottomarina, dove incontrano il kraken. Quando il kraken distrugge la nave dei pirati Caribou, Zoro commenta che i compagni di Caribou sembrano meduse, con lo sgomento di quest'ultimo. Caribou fornisce a Zoro, Rufy e Sanji delle bolle protettive in modo da affrontare il mostro in mare. Nello scontro, Zoro taglia uno dei tentacoli del kraken e viene rimproverato da Rufy. I tre sconfiggono l'animale ma poiché non indossano delle funi da salvataggio vengono separati dalla nave che scende attraverso la cascata sottomarina. Rufy successivamente addomestica il Kraken e lo chiama Seppy. Sfortunatamente, le bolle di Rufy e Sanji scoppiano e quindi si rifugiano in quella di Zoro. Dopo alcune perlustrazioni i tre ritrovano la nave e la ciurma appena in tempo che Seppy li salvi da Wadatsumi. Dopo essersi riuniti con i compagni, Zoro scorge un vulcano sottomarino che sta per eruttare. Sappy porta velocemente la nave lontano dall'eruzione e salta in una fossa. I pirati di Cappello di paglia sono in pericolo a causa dei flussi di magma del vulcano e delle rocce che cadono su di loro. Zoro vorrebbe lasciare la nave per tagliare le rocce, ma Robin lo ferma coi suoi poteri e lo avvisa che non potrebbe sopravvivere a causa della forte pressione. La ciurma riesce a scappare grazie al kraken e ai Pop Green di Usop e, dopo essere scesi attraverso una fossa a diecimila metri di profondità, avvista l'isola degli uomini-pesce. Vengono subito circondati da un branco di mostri marini guidati da Hammond, che offre loro due possibilità: unirsi alla nuova banda pirata degli uomini-pesce o morire. La ciurma di Cappello di paglia si appresta quindi a usare il Coup de Burst dopo che Rufy ha rifiutato la proposta di Hammond. Caos nel paradiso sottomarino Hammond non accetta la risposta di Rufy e si prepara ad attaccare la Thousand Sunny; Franky attiva il Coup de Burst e la nave vola attraverso la bolla che circonda l'isola, ma il rivestimento cede e la ciurma finisce col separarsi. Qualche tempo dopo, Zoro viene trovato dal re Nettuno che lo invita al palazzo del drago, dove lo spadaccino comincia a banchettare, anche se il re gli suggerisce di aspettare che arrivino i suoi amici. Dopo aver ricevuto la notizia della misteriosa scomparsa di alcune sirene dalla baia delle sirene e della terribile predizione di Madame Shirly, le guardie del palazzo decidono di arrestare il pirati di Cappello di paglia. Imprigionano Zoro e tentano di catturare Usop, Nami e Brook (invitati precedentemente al palazzo), che però sconfiggono con facilità le guardie. Zoro riesce poi a liberarsi e a raggiungere i suoi compagni giusto in tempo per intercettare l'attacco di Nettuno diretto verso di loro. Dopo aver legato il re, i ministri e il resto delle guardie reali, i membri della ciurma si lamentano con Zoro, che insiste dicendo di aver lottato per difendersi. Zoro dice poi a tutti che dovranno lasciare al più presto l'isola degli uomini-pesce. I tre principi della casata di Nettuno fanno ritorno al palazzo e scoprono che si trova sotto il controllo dei pirati. Poiché i trincipi non possono entrare, Fukaboshi parla con Zoro tramite lumacofono; Zoro chiede che lui e suoi compagni possano lasciare tranquillamente l'isola in cambio della vita degli ostaggi. Fukaboshi acconsente e lascia alla ciurma il messaggio di Jinbe per Rufy. Dopo aver udito dei rumori provenienti dalla stanza di Shirahoshi, Nettuno implora Zoro e gli altri di garantire l'incolumità della principessa sirena. Quando Zoro chiede perché dovrebbero ubbidire agli ordini degli ostaggi, il re risponde adirato che se la principessa subirà dei danni mentre lui è incapace di muoversi, inseguirà la ciurma fino ai confini dei mari. Brook si precipita subito da lei portando il ministro della destra. Quando ritornano, il ministro informa Nettuno della scoparsa di Shirahoshi e Brook grida che dei pirati (pedine di Hody Jones) stanno invadendo il palazzo. Usop preso dal panico chiede cosa fare, e Zoro risponde di farli a fette. Zoro procede a sconfiggere tutti i pirati umani. Il ministro della sinistra sostiene che Zoro abbia combattuto con tanto vigore e che sia un assassino nato. Tuttavia, il braccio di uno dei pirati sconfitti poggia sulle leve che azionano l'apertura delle porte dei corridoio, che vengono quindi aperti. Zoro, Usop, Nami e Brook si imbattono nei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce e in Vander Decken IX. Quando Decken viene a sapere che Shirahoshi non si trova al palazzo, corre subito a cercarla e lascia che Hody si occupi del palazzo. Jones distrugge una delle mura in modo da inondare il palazzo e successivamente scaglia le sue frecce di squalo che feriscono il re Nettuno e molti soldati. Zoro lancia a sua volta un fendente verso l'uomo-pesce; Hody lo blocca usando un suo compagno come scudo. Nami si dirige da qualche parte, Usop e Brook liberano le guardie e Zoro taglia le catene di Nettuno. Il pirata dichiara poi falliti i negoziati col regno in quanto non sono stati in grado di riconsegnare sani e salvi tutti gli ostaggi. Prima che la stanza sia completamente sommersa, Zoro dice a Nettuno di portare i suoi compagni in salvo. Una volta immerso Zoro si prepara ad affrontare Hody Jones faccia a faccia. Anche se si trova in svantaggio essendo sott'acqua e senza nessuno rivestimento, Zoro riesce comunque ad assestare un colpo notevole a Hody. Mentre Hody si trova momentaneamente fuori combattimento, Zoro emerge rapidamente per prendere aria. Poi afferra Nettuno mentre si st preparando a creare una via di fuga; il tritone crea infatti un vortice e apre la strada per permettere ai ministri e ai soldati di fuggire dal palazzo del drago. Tuttavia, la schiene di Nettuno non regge, mettendo lui, Zoro, Usop e Brook in una situzione pericolosa. La balena di Nettuno, Whally, arriva a salvarli, ma prima che possano lasciare il palazzo, Hody, rinforzatosi grazie alle Energy Steroids, ferma il re con una sola mano. Zoro, Usop, Brook e lo stesso Nettuno vengono poi catturati dai nuovi pirati uomini-pesce, i quali rinchiudono i tre pirati di Cappello di paglia in una gabbia in una stanza con l'acqua bassa con l'intento di annegarli dopo l'esecuzione di Nettuno. Brook in seguito dimostra la sua nuova abilità con la quale può separare la sua anima dal corpo. Zoro ordina a Brook di dire a Pappagu di portargli le spade in modo da poter fuggire. Alla fine vengono liberati dai loro compagni e appaiono in piazza Gyoncorde con il resto della ciurma, pronti a combattere contro i nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. La battaglia per l'isola Zoro e Sanji si preparano ad affrontare faccia a faccia i nemici, ma Rufy utilizza l'Ambizione del re, con la quale abbatte circa la metà di essi. Zoro rimane stupefatto e commenta che se il suo capitano non fosse riuscito a fare più di tanto avrebbero dovuto cercarne un altro. Dopo che è iniziata la battaglia con i nuovi pirati uomini-pesce, Zoro sconfigge la squadra dei carapaci di ferro con un tornado tagliente. Più tardi, quando Sbam prova ad attaccare Rufy mentre si sta avvicinando a Hody, Zoro lo intercetta e lo manda al tappeto. Successivamente, quando Hyozo va su tutte le furie e prova ad attaccare Nico Robin, Zoro lo intercetta prima che possa raggiungere la sua compagna. Commenta poi che quel duello sarà un ottimo allenamento prima di entrare nel Nuovo Mondo. Poco dopo però cambia idea: Zoro spezza tutte le sue spade commentando che uno come lui non è buono nemmeno come passatempo. In seguito, Zoro sembra abbassare la guardia e insulta il suo avversario chiamandolo rana. Hyozo infuriato e con le spade coperte di veleno tenta un'attacco a sorpresa; Zoro però lo abbatte senza sforzo e afferma che è la proverbiale rana in fondo al pozzo. Dopo che tutti gli ufficiali dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce sono stati sconfitti, la ciurma di Cappello di paglia osserva il cielo mentre Rufy sta tentando di distruggere l'arca Noah. Quando appaiono i re del mare che fermano la caduta della gigantesca nave, salvando la stessa nave e allo stesso tempo anche l'isola, tutti i presenti sull'isola degli uomini-pesce festeggiano la vittoria. I festeggiamenti dopo la battaglia e la partenza Dopo la battaglia lui e il resto della ciurma si ritrovano alla Thousand Sunny, commentando l'inabilità di Chopper nel muoversi. Osserva poi Chopper che esegue una trasfusione di sangue tra Rufy e Jinbe. Mentre la nave sta volando in aria, Zoro rimane costernato di aver combattuto in pubblico, dicendo che un eroe dovrebbe condividere il suo sakè con gli altri, mentre lui invece vuole tenerselo tutto per sé. Con i suoi compagni arriva alla reggia del palazzo del drago dove celebrano l'evento con un grande banchetto, mentre grida alle guardie di non acclamarli come eroi. Accetta un drink da una sirena del Mermaid Cafè e festeggia insieme a Franky Hacchan. Poi si addormenta accanto a Nami, Usop e Sanji, esausti per aver rispettivamente bevuto troppo, mangiato troppo ed aver sognato troppo le sirene. Viene svegliato da Rufy che chiede a lui e a Sanji se avessero percepito la presenza di un animale selvaggio all'interno del palazzo. Il trio incontra Caribou che viene scaraventato da Rufy furoi dal palazzo. Quando il ministro della destra nota che una delle torri della prigione è stata tagliata di netto, comincia a sospettare che sia stata opera di Caribou, ma Pappagu cerca di dirgli che è stato Zoro, il quale a sua volta dice alla stella marina di lasciar cadere la colpa sul ladro. He and Luffy then make the connection that Caribou was also the one who stole the palace's treasure and are surprised when Nami gets mad at them for sending him flying. She then sends Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to look for him. Trovano Caribou, che viene messo subito al tappeto da Rufy. I tre raccolgono quindi il tesoro e si dirigono al palazzo. Rufy chiede a Zoro in quale direzione andare; lo spadaccino indica una direzione, ma Sanji propone immediatamente di andare nella direzione opposta offendendo Zoro. Arrivano ben presto nei pressi della fabbrica di dolci, dove incontrano in due servitori di Big Mom, Pekoms e il barone Tamago. Zoro mette in dubbio gli attributi dell'imperatore e Tamago sottolinea che in realtà è una donna. Zoro sorride quando Rufy risponde alla chiamata di Charlotte Linlin e assite al momento in cui Rufy le dichiara guerra. Dopo aver fatto ritorno al palazzo ed aver informato la ciurma circa la situzione con Big Mom, Nami colpisce Rufy, Zoro e Sanji per aver donato il tesoro all'imperatrice. Successivamente, Zoro e la ciurma salutano i cittadini dell'isola degli uomini-pesce e salpano alla volta del Nuovo Mondo. Durante la risalita, la ciurma decide di pescare alcuni pesci da mangiare. Zoro commenta che dovrebbero festeggiare il loro ingresso nel Nuovo Mondo, poi utilizza le trecentosessanta passioni demoniache della fenice per uccidere un gigantesco mostro marino. Quando la Sunny finisce in un vortice bianco, un gruppo di balene isola (tutte molto somiglianti a Lovoon) impediscono alla ciurma di predersi. Dopo che Brook inizia a suonare il liquore di Bink's, le balene trasportano la ciurma fino in superfice e una volta entrati nel Nuovo Mondo Zoro dichiara che sembrano le porte dell'inferno. Saga del Nuovo Mondo Saga di Punk Hazard Giunta finalmente nel Nuovo Mondo, la ciurma riceve una richiesta d'aiuto proveniente dall'isola di Punk Hazard, quindi Zoro, Rufy, Usop e Robin sbarcano sull'isola e vengono immediatamente attaccati da un drago, del quale Zoro si libera senza troppa difficoltà, mozzandogli la testa. Successivamente insieme a Rufy,Usop e Robin incontrano Barbabruna e dopo vengono salvati da Brook. Più tardi cercando Kin'emon vengono addormentati dal gas soporifero dei Yeti Cool Brothers e dopo averlo trovato scoprono che il suo busto è finito in acqua. Saga di Dressrosa Il prossimo obbiettivo Dopo che Law contatta Do Flamingo per informarlo che gli restituiranno Caesar a Green Bit, Zoro e il resto della ciurma cenano mentre Kin'emon e Momonosuke raccontano la loro storia, del loro naufragio, del loro approdo a Dressrosa e come Momonosuke venne separato dal padre mentre Kanjuro fu catturato. Più tardi la Thousand Sunny si avvicina a Dressrosa. Dopo l'arrivo a Dressrosa, il gruppo si divide in tre squadre; Zoro va con il gruppo incaricato di distruggere la fabbrica del S.A.D. e salvare Kanjuro. Il team nota le cose famose di Dressrosa e si ferma in un ristorante a prendere qualcosa da mangiare dopo avere indossato dei travestimenti. Nel ristorante, incontrano alcuni teppisti che si prendono gioco di un cieco, fregandogli i soldi alla roulette. Quando Rufy rivela il bluff, assistono alla capacità di controllare la gravità del cieco contro i teppisti. Quando l'uomo se ne va senza rivelare la sua identità, comincia diffondersi il panico tra la varie persone dato che i alcuni dei loro oggetti scompaiono misteriosamente. Un passante afferma che è stata opera delle fate. Zoro si accorge immediatamente di non avere più la Shusui. Zoro riesce ad individuare il ladro in possesso della sua spada e inizia a dargli la caccia al fianco di Sanji e Kin'emon. Kin'emon dichiara che quando cattureranno il ladro, sfiderà Zoro a duello per la spada. Zoro alla fine perde di vista il ladro. Quando Sanji viene distratto da una donna di nome Violet, Zoro corre via lasciando indietro il compagno. Zoro raggiunge poi il ladro e recupera la sua spada. Subito dopo, Zoro vede il ladro che in realtà è un nano di nome Wicca. Zoro l'afferra mentre lei rimprovera se stessa di essere stata scoperta. Dal momento che si è slogata la gamba, prega Zoro di portarla al campo di fiori in modo che possa riferire tutto al suo comandante. Inoltre informa Zoro che la famiglia Don Quijote sta per attaccare la Thousand Sunny. Zoro comincia a correre verso la riva, ma Wicca lo esorta a portarla prima al campo di fiori. Mentre lo giuda verso la meta, rimprovera Zoro per il suo pessimo senso dell'orientamento. Più tardi Zoro e Wicca arrivano alla sede dell'esercito reale nascosto sotto il campo di fiori dove sono presenti anche Franky e il Soldato dall'ira tonante. Mentre Wicca cerca di ricordare a Zoro ciò che gli ha detto precedentemente a riguardo della Sunny, quest'ultimo osserva Rufy competere nel torneo del colosseo tramite uno schermo lamentandosi di non aver partecipato insieme a Rufy. Dopo aver appreso che Usop e Robin hanno anche loro incontrato i nani, Zoro ricorda improvvisamente di dovere ritornare alla nave. Zoro corre verso la Sunny con Wicca accanto a lui. Per la strada, Wicca gli parla di Jora e dei tre più forti subordinati di Do Flamingo. Poi incorrono in Sanji e Kin'emon. Dopo avere appreso che il gruppo di Nami rimasto di guardia alla Sunny è in difficoltà, Sanji si precipita a salvarli. Zoro e Kin'emon rimangono al colosseo, cercando il modo di entrare. Bartolomeo poi si rivolge a loro e gli offre di aiutarli a trovare Rufy mentre chiede a Zoro un autografo. Guidato da Bartolomeo, Rufy raggiunge loro. Zoro dichiara la sia frustrazione di non essere stato invitato a competere al torneo del colosseo. Poi informa Rufy che il colosseo e completamente circondato dai Marine, che rapidamente destituiscono gli avvenimenti oltre a spaventare Kin'emon. Poi contattano Sanji e il gruppo di Franky; quando tutti vengono a sapere della vera situazione di Dressrosa, ottengono l'approvazione di Rufy per unirsi alla rivoluzione. Zoro, Kin'emon e Rufy diventano poi testimoni della drammatica conclusione della battaglia tra Do Flamingo e Law che imperversa in tutta Dressrosa e si conclude proprio davanti al colosseo. Sono scioccati nel vedere Do Flamingo in piedi sopra al suo avversario prima di sparare a Law tre colpi di pistola a distanza ravvicinata. Lo scontro decisivo contro la famiglia Don Quijote Zoro e Kin'emon si precipitano verso Do Flamingo per salvare Law e Zoro viene intercettato da Issho, il giocatore cieco che avevano aiutato in precedenza. Quando Kin'emon informa tutti di quanto sta accadendo, Issho usa la sua abilità per far cadere Zoro sottoterra, ma lo spadaccino riesce a spingersi su e a lanciare un fendente aereo verso l'ammiraglio, che lo respinge commentando la brutalità. Dopo che Kin'emon viene scalciato da Do Flamingo, il samurai informa tutti che il vecchio giocatore non vedente è in realtà un ammiraglio della Marina. Sia Do Flamingo che Issho fluttuano in aria su un masso grazie ai loro poteri, portando Law con loro e dirigendosi al palazzo. Quando Marine iniziano a inseguire Zoro e Kin'emon, Zoro dice a Rufy di trovare l'uscita. Vengono poi a sapere che la Sunny è sotto l'attacco dei pirati di Big Mom, che sono in cerca di Caesar Clown. Mentre il gruppo di Sanji continua a dirigersi verso Zou e il gruppo di Franky viene incaricato di distruggere la fabbrica degli Smile, Rufy decide di andare al palazzo con Zoro e Kin'emon per salvare Law e affrontare Do Flamingo. Una volta che Rufy ha finalmente lasciato il colosseo, il trio indossa dei travestimenti per eludere i Marine, forniti dall'abilità di Kin'emon. Zoro viene infastidito del fatto che Rufy pianga senza sosta. Rufy poi rivela a Zoro e Kin'emon che qualcuno a lui caro è ancora vivo. Più tardi Zoro, Rufy e Kin'emon arrivano all'ascensore che conduce al palazzo reale insieme a Wicca. Poi incontrano Viola che si offre di portarli al palazzo. Giunti a palazzo Viola propone di attraversare un passaggio segreto per intrufolarsi senza essere visti, ma Rufy va avanti e apre loro la strada distruggendo il cancello e così il gruppo decide di entrare dalla porta principale. Appena Zoro, Rufy e Viola raggiungono la torre B-1 vengono intercettati da Pica. Dopo che Viola spiega il potere del frutto del diavolo di Pica, quest'ultimo tenta di schiacciare il gruppo di Zoro tra le mura del palazzo. Rufy e Viola vanno avanti mentre Zoro rimane indietro per affrontare Pica. Mentre affronta l'agente esecutivo, Zoro si domanda come lo dovrebbe attaccare. Quando i giocattoli ritornano alle loro sembianze originarie, Pica abbandona lo scontro e Zoro si domanda dove sia andato.